Trato
by JulietaloveCullen
Summary: Bella vive con sus padre ajena a lo que sucede a su alrededor. En cuanto conoce la verdad toma una decisión que podría costar su vida para salvar la de su hermano pequeño, Andrew. Edward va al mismo instituto que ella y encuentran espacios robados de tiempo para pasar juntos. Ella decidirá que camino seguir, si desea ser el monstruo del que sus padres hablan o escapar de allí.


Hola, esta es una historia que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza... déjenme saber si les gusta.

Prólogo.

Me mira y se detiene el tiempo, no me preguntes por qué, pero se me olvida hasta mi nombre. Él, él y su extraña manía de morderse el labio cuando esta nervioso o de pasarse las manos por el pelo. Y sólo es esto, lo observo, como cada día, desde lejos, en silencio porque el no sabe que estoy aquí, que lo miro y es mi forma favorita de perder el tiempo.

Son los únicos momentos que tengo de paz, imaginando lo que piensa, así con su aspecto de ángel caído, ese pelo cobrizo que llama para ser acariciado. Él, que es la única persona que no se ha dejado llevar por el círculo social que nos rodea, el que se ha acercado a mi lo suficiente para que no piense en otra cosa que no sea él cuando estamos juntos. Él, que sabe que no se puede acercar demasiado en espacios abiertos y con gente alrededor. Nunca he entendido por qué no ha preguntado al respecto pero respeta nuestras reglas, él que me ha dado la capacidad de ver que se puede hacer, que puedo salir de aquí aunque yo no pueda decirle nada, aunque sepa que después de irnos no podré volver a hablarle ni verlo.

Con Tay y Sam, los guardaespaldas de mi padre salgo de allí, con la tropa como yo les llamo. Escaquearse de ellos es muy difícil pero no imposible, muy de vez en cuando encuentro el fallo, y desaparezco por unas horas, y es cuando realmente puedo encontrarme a mi misma, siendo yo, sin tener a la tropa detrás, cuando paso desapercibida para ir a los lugares. Deseo irme y dejarlo todo atrás, porque tengo miedo y se que antes o después terminarán encontrándome y utilizándome como moneda de cambio, así son sus negocios. Por eso me ponen tanta protección.

Pero tengo que ser fuerte por él, si me voy se que no lo volveré a ver y no dejaré que sea como ellos, que ellos lo conviertan en un monstruo. Y con todo el pesar del mundo me doy la vuelta y lo dejo allí, aunque antes de irme eche una mirada atrás para verlo por última vez hoy. Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Me ha visto mirándolo. Sabe que estoy aquí, y a mi sólo me da tiempo a coger la mochila e irme.

Vuelvo a casa y descubro que ellos no se han dado cuenta de que me he ido. Vuelvo a respirar. No es lo mejor del día pero por lo menos se que hoy no me tocarán, se que me dejarán verlo.

Andrew corre a mis brazos en cuanto me ve, creo que es el único sitio en el que se siente seguro. Y en estos momentos sé por qué soy incapaz de irme, porque el me necesita tanto como yo a él. Vuelve a caer la oscuridad sobre mi en cuanto oigo la voz.

-Estás aquí.- Sólo oír la voz del marido de mi madre me hiela la sangre.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía hoy, seguro estabas en ese cuarto tuyo haciendo lo que crees que te garantizará un futuro, como si tuvieras otras opciones.

Lo único que consigo hacer es hablar con Andy, llevármelo a la cocina.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día pequeño? ¿Te preparo algo especial para cenar?

-¿Puedes hacelme el pollo ese tan pecial que haces tú? Mamá solo me da lo que hace la señola esa y no me deja comer otrras cosas.

-Cariño se dice "hacerme" con la erre, ya lo hemos practicado ¿recuerdas? Y sí- digo tocando la punta de su nariz- Haré el pollo especial que tanto te gusta.

Cenamos con algunas risas, y él no para de parlotear.

-Vamos cariño, es hora de ir a la cama

-No estoy cansadito en serio, quiero jugar un rato.

-Bebé sabes lo que dice mamá al respecto de esto.

-Vaaaale iré si te metes en la cama conmigo un rato... ¿Y si me cuentas un cuento cortito?

-Está bien, vamos a ponerte el pijama.

Me meto en la cama con él y lo abrazo. Le cuento una historia sobre dragones y princesas que salvar y me doy cuenta que yo soy esa princesa, y sólo me queda esperar que vengan a rescatarme. Ya he pedido ayuda, aunque eso es lo más peligroso que he hecho hasta ahora, pero tengo que sacarnos de esta situación. Yo sé lo que hacen, me he comprometido a ser su testigo a cambio de protección para Andy y para mí, pero quizás cuando vengan a buscarnos sea demasiado tarde para mí, pero espero que se lo lleven lejos de aquí, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar cerca de nuestros padres y su círculo social. Yo he hecho la llamada. Sólo queda esperar para ver si llegan a tiempo... y si no... espero que lleguen a tiempo para Andrew.


End file.
